My Obssession with You
by Kriegra
Summary: AU (No Curse): 'How far would you go... to get your way'. A story in which the lives of certain people effect one another. How will they cross? And how will they handle it? A hurtful, romantic tragedy of two individuals and the universe around them. Student!Xiaoyu, Sensei!Jin.


**A/N: Just to let everyone know This story is just another perspective of imagination which has nothing to do with the actual Tekken series characters being related to one another. So please do not get offended, I do not own them.**

 **This is not your average happy go lucky story, so if anyone is a die hard fan 'Ling Xiaoyu' or 'Jin Kazama' be warned, this story could be something completely opposite to your expectations. Do not hold anything against me for it.**

 **This is a psychological tragedy, with elements of surprise; In this story, as the plot unfolds you guys get to connect the dots yourself. anytime you want a further analysis of anything, you can PM me.**

 **Lastly, this is a short-er story compared to the rest of my fics, so it will be moving rather fast.**

* * *

The day began as any other ordinary day, in an ordinary house. Where an old man lived with his recently moved granddaughter, Ling Xiaoyu. He was watching the morning news while drinking his herbal tea.

 _The death of Asahina has left the Osaka Police Dept. completely baffled. Dr. Asahina, a noble surgeon, who was well known in society for his contributions was brutally murdered with a massive blow to the head & a fall from a sixteen story building, resulting in instant death. According to his family members, he had no enemies as he was liked by all. The police are still looking for substantial evidence as the murder weapon has not been found. It is most likely…_

The sound coming from the TV became zoned into background noise as Xiaoyu stomped her way down in a haphazard fashion.

"Tch Tch," her grandfather started upon seeing Xiaoyu nearly out of breath. "I keep telling you to wake up early & exercise; it is healthy for you."

"I know; I know grandpa" she simultaneously tied two pony tails "Gotta go."

"Wait" holding up a plate "What about breakfast?"

She quickly wore her shoes "I'm late; first day" giving him a kiss on his cheeks "Love you, Bubye."

Wang Jinrei shook his head, knowing that it was harmful for a child of her age to skip meals. Especially after the drastic change she has seen "I hope she does well."

She quickly hopped on a bus, taking her to her destined high school.

The bell had already rung by the time she entered the gate. She managed to locate the vice principal's office who was supposed to guide her to her new class.

Upon seeing him she thought he was a funny looking character, he had silver hair, a cheesy smile & an aggravating way of talking. "Who are you? I don't recall such an early appointment."

"Sir, I am-"

"Oh! Are you my new secretary? But what's with school uniform? Or is it your… preference?" grinning at her.

Xiaoyu squinted her eyes, not liking the vibes this guy was giving "I am a student." Saying it slowly.

He stood up "A student? That's absurd; a student cannot be my secretary; but alright, who am I to say No."

"Excuse me Sir!" Xiaoyu stomped her foot. "I am the ne transfer student from China. I never asked to be your secretary & neither do I want to be. Now, could you be so kind as to direct me to my designated class."

"Ooh a feisty one eh? You'll do great on the debate team."

"Please don't make up things that will never happen Sir" she was losing her patience.

"I'm just thinking ahead, don't mind me" he waved his hand. "I am Lee Chaolan, the vice principal here at Mishima International & I also teach History to first years & above." He pulled out her records "And by the looks of it- your teacher as well. You'll be seeing a lot of me, quite often."

"I hope the teacher doesn't punish me because of my time being consumed here" giving a pokerfaced reply.

Passed a stairway & across two corridors "Here we go, 2nd year – B" he stepped inside with Xiaoyu right behind him. "Everyone, welcome to a new year."

The children greeted him back. But this class was currently being supervised by a teacher who did not prefer interruptions. She was short & to the point in her methods as her subject was more factual. She was the fierce blonde, Nina Williams: The Biology teacher. A middle aged yet incredibly young looking woman for her age.

"This is Ling Xiaoyu from China. I hope everyone will treat her nicely." Xiaoyu bowed. "Apologies, Ms. Williams. I hope you don't mind" Lee turned to her.

"I most certainly do" she bluntly stated. "Get to your seat & pay attention" she instructed the new student.

Xiaoyu quickly befriended a boy named Hokuto, who sat beside her & a girl named Miharu, who sat in front of her & had short hair. Till recess they had already decided on which electives and activities they preferred.

On her way back from the bathroom, it seemed as if Xiaoyu had lost her way. As she passed a room with big windows she came across a strange ambience.

A strange, pungent scent had invaded her nose. It was not horrible but mysterious; it made her draw towards it, she wondered where it was coming from. The source was within that very room. It contained a number of Masonite boards, paints, canvases and other art tools.

She tried it make it to the door, but with every step, the scent got stronger. There was a window which displayed the perfect angle of the answer to her curiosity. And there, she was stuck; because there at the upmost front of the class _he_ stood, firm in his stance.

Broad shoulders, hands moving swiftly, every stroke was magnificent.

Xiaoyu was no artist but _he was exceptional._

Finally finished, he kept his brush down & untied his apron, careful not to get any paint on him.

She still struggled to see his face; as his talent still captivated her senses. _Who was he?_

An interruption from the school bell brought her back to reality; she'll be late for class again. Her mind reasoned with her to leave but at the same time justified her stillness, wanting to see the painter. But no luck. She was nudged by Miharu who had accidently found her. "Xiaoyu where have you been? Recess is over already/"

Xiaoyu stopped her friend "Look at that painting, isn't it pretty?" pointing at the canvas.

"Yeah Xiaoyu, they usually are; can we go now?" pulling her away from the window. They reached towards the doorframe with Xiaoyu still struggling to look in the class. The painter was nowhere to be seen.

Then for a brief second, as they passed the entrance of the class. She saw the man; wearing a white shirt & black pants, with his sleeves rolled till his elbows. His face slightly pale, containing sharp features. His black eyes glistened like stars. His raven spikey hair suited him so well. His tall & broad physique laid out a perfect athletic form.

Looking at him made her limbs halt, as if someone had taken out her battery & she was stuck, staring at him. He walked to the door holding a small bottle of water in his hand, turning the bottle cap. With every step his black shoes took, that scent got even stronger.

It seemed everything around her had stopped except for her heart; it felt as if it were on a race track; pumping so hard & fast, she could feel her ears vibrate.

Miharu yanked her yet again "Xiaoyu, come on!"

Turning to her friend she asked in a completely dazed form "Hey, did you see that?"

"Yeah the painting was great." Miharu stated, entering her class & taking her seat.

"No" Xiaoyu sat down "There was a man."

"Where was a man?" Hokuto interjected.

"…Painting…" Xiaoyu murmured.

"She saw a man in a painting?" he questioned Miharu.

She sighed in return "She saw a man, painting a pretty piece of work in the art room & has been knocked out ever since."

"Really, who is _this_ guy? What does he look like?"

"Don't know. I didn't see him." Miharu replied.

During 6th period, Xiaoyu still couldn't get over the man in the art room. "Miharu you should have seen him" she sighed.

"Maybe I should have. Who is this guy that has our Chinese friend out like this? … Must be some hunk; Oh maybe it's a senior." Xiaoyu realized they had reached the school library.

"What are we doing here? The teacher gave us a mini assignment to complete."

"And that's what we're doing; gathering research on our assignment & what better place to get it… than a library."

They grabbed a couple of books& sat there; trying to get the job done. Miharu excused herself for a bathroom break. Leaving Xiaoyu to do the assignment all by herself. Fifteen minutes later, Xiaoyu wondered what was keeping her friend, so she went to look for her.

She finally found her peeking through a shelf. After tapping on her shoulder, she demanded an explanation. "What the hell? You're fooling around while I'm doing the work."

Miharu shushed her "I _am_ doing research… on Sensei." A mischievous smile spread across her face. This led to Xiaoyu to have a big question mark on her face. Miharu rolled her eyes " _Sensei_ is the most good looking guy in school. The day is not complete unless I see him… even a glimpse would do."

"Isn't that called stalking?"

"Oh yeah, that coming from the girl who can't get over the 'guy in the art room.'"

"Hey! He was appealing" Xiaoyu justified.

"And Sensei can make your head spin." Xiaoyu groaned in denial "J-Just take a look at him, will you?!"

By the time Xiaoyu peeked at the man, he was gone. "What am I looking at?"

"What! He must have left" Miharu shrugged her shoulders.

Their last class taught by Ms. Julia Chang. A sweet looking brunette, who tries to see the greater good in people; & being close to nature made it easier for her to be a Geography teacher.

Xiaoyu was the new girl in school, so Geography was boring for her. What _did_ poke her curiosity, was the man in the art room. It was hard for her to get him out of her mind. _Who was he? What was his name?_

She wished to see him again, just one, for a clearer picture to store in her memory.

Suddenly she caught someone from the corner of her eye, walking out of the gate. When she looked closely, it _was him._ The same person, the one in the white shirt; walking out of the school gate. His back was visible to her; As her eyes followed him like a tracker.

He walked passed the gate & waved to a random old man walking by with groceries. The old man smiled in return, pleased by his humble attitude. Then a taxi stopped in front of him; he got & drove away.

She tried to analyze the facts: he walked out of the school gate very easily, he had no bag pack & no one is looking for him; no monitor or principal. _Seriously who was he?_

"Ms. Xiaoyu" she heard the Geography teacher calling. To which Xiaoyu stood up immediately. "Perhaps you could tell the class what is so interesting outside; keeping you engrossed in your day dream."

"What's wrong with you?" Hokuto whispered when Xiaoyu was seated back.

"I saw him again" she excitingly whispered back. "There, in the ground" she pointed out of the window.

"Do you want to get detention on your first day?" Hokuto tried to concentrate on the teacher's lecture. "They take these things really seriously here..."

Finally, the bell rang & the school was over "Wow, look at how fast the class got emptied, they must be really exhausted" she indicated to her classmates. "So what about you Hokuto, not heading home?"

He shook his head "Nah, I have my additional law class; its gonna take another hour to finish. And since it's an interesting course I like taking it."

"What about you Miharu?" Xiaoyu walked out of her class with her friend.

Miharu pulled her closer & whispered "I'm going to take a peek at Sensei."

"What, again?"

"Yeah, you should come too." Xiaoyu shook her head, she did not want to get into trouble. "Come on, you won't regret it" Miharu imposed.

They approached a class where a large group of students were attending law. The girls quickly ducked below a window. Xiaoyu noticed Miharu folding her skirt from her waist, making it slightly shorter. She was about to laugh at her friend for such efforts. But in an instant, a certain scent invaded her senses yet again… stopping her.

"That's him" Miharu peeked through the window.

 _Him… who?_ She thought before following her friend; bobbing her head, getting a glimpse of this person.

 _And to her surprised it was the same person._

Perhaps it was a wish come true, she was uncertain But she was very happy at that moment, for sure.

"Who…?" Xiaoyu managed to mumble.

"That's Kazama Sensei, the 'hot teacher' of our school" Miharu stated.

When he spoke, his voice was filled with balance and rhythm. Not too soft & not too husky but just about right; enough to be categorized as 'manly'.

Why did she note so much about him? Why did everything about him seem so perfect. How does his presence have such a hold over her?

Just who is this… _Kazama Sensei?_


End file.
